Birthday Devastation
by rika08
Summary: The team's hanging out for Lindsay's birthday. Biut when Danny drops her off, lindsay finds an unexpected guest. rated for a reason
1. Chapter 1

The music in the bar blared. Several basketball games were playing on the many television sets through the bar. Every stool and chair was used, some people even stood. Those that were seated were on the dance floor, enjoying the music. In the far corner of the bar, in a more secluded booth, sat several New York detectives.

They had decided to get together after their shifts and inspect the newest bar near their office. To be honest, it was nice. Just not their style. The bar was packed with younger people. Though the team wasn't exactly old, the company sure made them feel it.

"You think we should pull out our badges and check ID?" Hawkes asked.

Across from him, Danny laughed taking a sip from his beer. "Maybe. But the owner might be too please with us driving out his customers."

"We'd probably be arrestin' him too. Lettin' minors into his bar, servin' them alcohol." Flack stated. He sat next to Danny, his arms in front on the table.

Lindsay was seated next to Hawkes, laughing hysterically. "You guys are terrible."

"I kinda wanna do it just for laughs." Danny said. He checked his badge on his belt. "I'll be right back."

"Don' scare 'em too bad, Dan." Flack called.

They watched Danny walk around the bar. He checked each table, making sure his badge was visible. He stopped at a table full of young kids. They all looked up at him, scared out of their minds. Lindsay thought one kid's eyes might burst from his skull. They watched as Danny asked for ID. Each one, except 'bug eyes', Lindsay called him, pulled them out. Danny checked each one and looked at the kids. They watched as the kids faces horrified even more. They all bolted from the table and ran out of the bar.

Lindsay and Hawkes could hold their laughter in any longer. They were laughing so hard tears fell down their faces. Flack had his head on his arms, laughing with them. Danny was smiling triumphantly as he returned. He sat down in his previous seat and took a sip of his beer. Hawkes opened his mouth to say something but he broke into another fit of laughter.

"You better hope Mac doesn't find out about that, Messer." Angell said. She stopped at the table, pulling off her jacket.

"These guys won't tell. They can't stop laughing." Danny replied smiling. He stood up and let Angell into the booth. Flack scoot down, giving Angell room.

"I wasn't talking about them. He's been out there." Angell said. She pointed out toward the dance floor.

Danny's head snapped out to the floor. His eyes darted from side to side, searching for Mac. Lindsay had never seen Danny look so terrified in her life. She started laughing more. Hawkes was starting to recover when he broke again.

Stella emerged from the dance floor with Mac. "What's so funny?"

Hawke, Lindsay, and flack burst into laughter again. Stella looked from Danny's terrified face to Angells' amused smile. Angell shrugged. "Just messin' around."

"Don't get us thrown out. Sinclair with have all our asses." Mac warned. They sat down, filling up the booth. The waitress brought another round of drinks. They all took one into their hands. Stella raised her bottle into the air.

"To Lindsay. May her birthday be as bright as her smile. Happy Birthday." Stella said.

"Happy birthday, Lindsay." said the chorus of coworkers. The bottles clinked together. Lindsay smiled shyly, blushing in the dim lights.

"So'd your parents send you anything'?" Flack asked.

Lindsay set her beer down and nodded. "Yeah. My mom sent me a pair of winter gloves. Don't you dare make a comment on that." Lindsay warned. She shot looks to Danny and Flack. "On top of that, she sent me at least ten shirts that are hilarious."

"Like what?" Mac asked.

"There's one that says: Daddy's Against Daughters Dating. Warning: Daddy's Littler Girl. Fear: You ain't felt fear until you marry my daughter. Tons of those kinds." Lindsay explains.

"Sound's like your pop's really protective over you." Flack said.

Lindsay nodded. "Oh yeah. It got pretty bad in college."

The team chuckled.

"So what did your dad send you?" Hawkes asked.

"Well, my dad sent me a uh…"

"What?" Stella asked.

Lindsay smirked. "He sent me a t-shirt that says, Sorry boys. Daddy says I can't date until hell freezes over."

Danny laughed. "He send you a rifle with it?"

"Yep. I set it up above my bedroom door." Lindsay answered.

Flack and Hawkes traded worried looks. The team busted into laughter. Lindsay picked up her beer and smiled. The music transitioned into the next song. Stella's head lifted, as did Angell's. Lindsay glanced between the two women, trying not to smile. Angell and Stella both stood. Mac and Flack were quickly dragged back out to the dance floor. Danny and Hawkes watched in terror as the men disappeared into the crowd. Lindsay set her beer back down on the table and smiled. Danny looked across that able.

"You plan that one?" Danny asked.

Lindsay looked up innocently, "How could I plan that, Danny?"

Danny didn't reply. He picked up his beer and took another drink, looking out at the dance floor. Danny set his beer down, lifting his head.

"What's up?" Hawkes asked.

Danny nodded off toward the other end of the bar. "That girl's been lookin' this way since we came."

Lindsay and Hawkes looked out. The bar was packed, so finding the woman was fairly difficult.

"Where?" Lindsay asked.

"Third booth from the door. The dark haired one." Danny answered.

Then they found her. She was sitting in the middle of three other girls. Bright blue tube top and slim denim jeans. Lindsay looked from the girl back to Danny and Hawkes. Lindsay took several glances back and forth and smiled.

"Hey Hawkes, can you do me a favor?" Lindsay asked.

"What?"

"Can you see if they've got a list of the music they play?" Lindsay asked.

Hawkes nodded. "Sure thing."

Lindsay moved out of the booth for Hawkes. She sat down quickly and watched him head around the crowd. Danny frowned. He looked between Lindsay suspecting eye and Hawkes walking.

"What are you plannin' Montana?" Danny asked.

Lindsay smirked and finished her beer. "Just watch."

Hawkes was passing the girls table when an overzealous dancer ran him over, sending him into the table. The girls gasped as Hawkes stumbled into it. Lindsay shook, trying not to laugh. They watched as Hawkes straightened up and fixed their table. Then he started conversing with the woman. Within seconds, they were out on the dance floor. Danny shook his head in amazement.

"That is the scariest thing I have ever seen." Danny said.

Lindsay chuckled lightly. "That's hard to believe." She reached across the table at the music list. She turned the dial for the next row of music. Danny saw her brows rise. Lindsay punched in the number and waited for her song.

The song ended and transitioned into Lindsay's choice. It was upbeat and easy to move with. Danny watched Lindsay head bob with the beat. The crowd was dancing easily with it.

"You gonna sit there durin' your request, on your birthday?" Danny asked.

Lindsay looked at him and shrugged. "I'm not one to dance alone. Or at all."

Danny nodded. He stood up quickly and grabbed her hand. "Not tonight, Montana."

"Danny what are you-"

"You ain't sittin' there, Montana." Danny stated. He pulled her deep into the crowd. Lindsay kept up with Danny, not trusting herself to escape the crowd without dying.

"Danny c'mon. This is nuts." Lindsay yelled over the blaring music.

"I'm not letting you out until I see you dance." Danny replied.

Lindsay frowned.

"C'mon, Montana. Don't you wanna tell your parents that you ate least danced to your request on your birthday?" Danny asked.

Lindsay lifted her brows. "You sure about that Danny?"

Flack tapped Danny's shoulder, "You have no idea what you're askin'."

Danny frowned, "What are you talkin' about?"

"You don't see this comin', trust me." Flack warned.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Whatever man."

"You really want me to dance?" Lindsay asked.

"Stop stallin' and start dancing' Lindsay." Danny replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, random spot to break, but i needed a spot. otherwise the chaprter would've been too long.

i own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay shrugged. Her song was halfway over, but she jumped right in without skipping a beat. Danny instantly knew what Flack and Lindsay had tried to tell him. It was startling to see Lindsay move like that. She moved with pure confidence and precision. Her body moved from side to side with the beat. People nearby them had stopped dancing to watch Lindsay. Danny was mesmerized how she moved with the music. He noticed her singing with the song, keeping up perfectly. She didn't seem held back at all by her heels.

Lindsay spun around, watching Danny. She smiled and eased her movements enough to speak, "What's wrong Danny? You get in over your head?" She untied her black knitted cardigan and threw it at Danny. Lindsay wore a black halter-top underneath the transparent material. The halter straps were thins strings that tied around the back of her neck. There was a designed gap in the top of her shirt. The stomach portion of her shirt was transparent with a solid design throughout it.

Danny caught it and smiled. Lindsay flared her eyes brows and moved back to the beat. Danny handed Flack Lindsay jacket and jumped into the clear floor with Lindsay. Lindsay watched him, smiling. Danny returned the smile and added his own flare to the dance. The crowd around them cheered as they moved in sync with each other. Lindsay moved into a spin, while moving herself in a circle. Danny followed her move, making their circle complete. Danny reached out and grabbed her hand. Lindsay spun in quickly. Her left leg came up around Danny's left leg. Danny brought his arm above his head, spinning Lindsay around him. Lindsay move directly back into her previous routine just as the music ended.

The crowd applauded and cheered. Danny was breathing heavily, watching Lindsay. She was smiling brightly, her chest heaving. Danny walked toward Lindsay and quickly dragged her through the crowd before they were attacked. Danny took her cardigan from Flack as he headed through the crowd. Lindsay kept up as the crowd began to enclose again, where they had previously danced. She caught a glimpse of Stella smiling at them as they escaped the chaos. Danny emerged from the crowd and pulled Lindsay from them. He led her back to the table. They both collapsed into the booth instantly, still breathing heavily from their dance.

"Where the hell did you learn to dance like that?" Danny asked.

Lindsay smiled breathlessly, "Well…I'd get bored, so I'd watch movies themed around dance." she shrugged lightly, "I guess the music kinda brought out the moves."

Danny nodded. "Well that was probably the first time I've ever seen you loosen up."

Lindsay glared at him. She tossed a crumpled napkin across the table to him. It fell pitifully three inches in front of her.

Danny laughed at her feeble attempt. "Nice, Linds."

"Shut up." Lindsay replied. "What about you? I didn't know you were the dancing type."

Danny skin blushed slightly. He averted his eyes from her, making Lindsay all the more curious.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked.

Danny said nothing.

"Danny tell me or I'll get Flack and Hawkes in on it." Lindsay warned.

"They're already going to get in on it." Danny replied.

"But if I know how, they won't bother you." Lindsay reminded.

Danny pondered for a moment. He nodded at her logic. "Alright."

Lindsay leaned closer across the table. Danny leaned in, trying to keep it as secret as possible.

"One of my girlfriends in high school was really into dancin'. She'd drag me to all the school dances, but I'd never dance. So one day, she drags me to her dance practice and…I guess I was a fast learner." Danny explained. He finished off his beer.

Lindsay nodded. "That explains a few things. You ever use them with your band?"

Danny looked surprised. He'd mentioned a band nearly a year ago on one of their cases, but he hadn't explained much beyond that. To have Lindsay suddenly bring it up was…stunning. "Uh…occasionally."

"Sounds fascinating." Lindsay stated. She let the subject drop and ordered another beer.

"Don't get wasted, Montana. You don't wanna spend tomorrow with a hangover." Danny said.

Lindsay shot him a glare. "It's only my third and last beer, Danny. I don't get wasted off just three, unlike some people."

"You're neva gonna let that one go are ya?" Danny asked.

Lindsay shook her head. "No chance in hell."

"Despite the fact that it turned out to be food poisoning?"

"Nope." Lindsay stated. She took a sip of her beer and smiled.

Stella and Mac returned from the dance floor. "Hey, guys, we're heading out. Some of us have early shifts."

"Alright. See you two tomorrow." Lindsay said.

Stella hugged Lindsay quickly, "Happy Birthday kiddo."

Thanks Stell. Bye guys." Lindsay waved as they exited the club.

Danny peeked at his watch. "Oh damn!"

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"It's twelve thirty." Danny said. The stood from the booth, grabbing his coat.

"Seriously?" Lindsay asked. She stood up as well, pulling her cardigan on. "Damn, I have to be in at nine."

Danny pulled on his coat and headed for the door. "That's a nice gift form Mac. 'Happy Birthday Lindsay, you're workin' the morning' shift.'"

"To be fair, Danny. I asked Mac for the morning shift." Lindsay replied. She pulled her coat on and followed him out of the bar. The warm sun had drifted over the horizon and a cool breeze had taken over the air. Lindsay pulled her jacket closer around her body.

Danny looked back, "Why? You're workin' most of your birthday, that way."

"But I have the night off." Lindsay explained.

"You got plans?" Danny asked, arching his brow.

Lindsay smiled slyly. "You'll just have to find out, Messer."

Danny smiled. "Just don't go overboard, Montana. Don't make it a _really _unforgettable birthday."

Lindsay laughed. "Do you honestly think I would do something like that?"

"After the way I saw you dance in there, I ain't sure of anything now." Danny replied.

Lindsay pushed him lightly across the sidewalk. They passed the parking lot of the bar.

"You wanna ride home?" Danny asked.

Lindsay hesitated for a moment. She was half-tempted to walk home. The air wasn't too cold, but she needed to get home quickly. But Danny had taken his Harley out for the evening. Lindsay had never ridden on his Harley before, but she'd always wanted to.

"You said you had an early shift." Danny pointed out.

"Alright." Lindsay answered. She followed him into the parking lot.

Danny headed to his Harley, which was parked near the front. He climbed on first and helped Lindsay climb on. Danny passed one of the helmets back to her.

Lindsay held the helmet in her hands and looked up at Danny while he slipped his on. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"How could I plan this?" Danny asked. He winked and turned. Danny kick started the engine. The Harley roared to life. Lindsay wrapped her arms around Danny's chest and they took off.

The ride was intense. Danny had intentionally driven to scare Lindsay. He weaved between cars and sped over the limit. He only stopped when Lindsay became fed up with his attempt and yelled at him to drive normal. Danny slowed down, but kept the ride interesting. Danny turned down a street and slowed almost to a complete stop. He peeked back over his shoulder and smiled. The street ahead was completely lit up. Streams of lights hung from the light polls. Red, blue, green, and yellow light illuminated the entire street. Danny revved the engine and started down the street.

"What's with the decorations?" Lindsay asked.

"Probably another celebration." Danny smiled.

They turned off the street to Lindsay's apartment complex. Danny pulled over and shut off the engine. He climbed off first and helped Lindsay climb off next. Lindsay pulled the helmet off and passed it back to Danny.

"So what'd you think?" Danny asked.

Lindsay looked back at the Harley, "I might have to get one, myself."

Danny smiled. "Hey, anytime you wanna ride, just call."

"Careful, might take you up on that offer." Lindsay said. She leaned in a kissed Danny light. "And keep your evening free."

"Just the evening?" Danny asked. He kissed Lindsay again.

They parted quickly. Lindsay started up the steps of the complex. She turned and waved to Danny. Danny waved back. "Night Danny."

"Sleep tight, Montana. And Happy Birthday." Danny replied. He started his cycle and rode off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and here comes the drama.

i own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

as she entered the complex. Inside was warm. Lindsay walked down the hall to the steps. The complex had an old elevator, but she enjoyed the stairs more. It kept her legs in shape. Lindsay jogged up to her floor and moved quickly down the hall. She wanted to get to bed a quickly as possible before she had to get up in eight hours. At most, she'd get seven and a half. Lindsay inhaled the after effects of her neighbors newly painted apartment. The smell had been around for nearly a week. Lindsay was thankful it would last much longer.

Lindsay fished her keys from her pocket and inserted them into the lock. Her hand accidentally slipped, turning the handle. To her surprise, the door was unlocked. Lindsay pushed open the door to her apartment. She entered slowly. The lights were off, like she'd left them. She walked to her table near the door and opened the drawer. Her hand reached down to find her second side arm, to find it missing. Lindsay immediately drew her hand back. Her hand fumbled down to her pocket for her cell phone. She stepped hastily backwards for the light switch.

The lights flickered on, illuminating her apartment. Lindsay opened her phone and readied her call. She entered slowly, searching for her standard sidearm during her shifts. Lindsay had removed the belt earlier that day in her bedroom and draped the belt on the bedpost in her bedroom. She entered the kitchen first, drawing one of the butcher knives from the rack. The handled felt different than her gun did. She felt vulnerable.

Lindsay walked slowly toward her bedroom. She nudged the door open with her elbow and aimed the knife in the empty doorframe. She angled her head in, glancing at her bed frame. Her holster lay empty across the frame. Lindsay withdrew from the bedroom. Her thumb trembled as she pressed her call button of her phone. She moved briskly for her front door.

Suddenly the echo of her door closing stopped Lindsay. Lindsay turned slowly, her heart raced in her chest. He was stall, short brown hair. A short white shirt, splattered in paint, covered his large chest. Dark jeans, like his shirt, were splattered with assorted colors of paint. Lindsay recognized his face. She'd seen it before. That case had taken a large toll on the team. That was the day she'd first met Aiden Burns.

"Put the phone down, Detective." he said.

"No." Lindsay replied.

He walked to the CD player and turned it on. The music blasted through the silent apartment. He lifted the gun. "Drop the phone."

Lindsay stood tall. Her grip around the knife tightened. She hurled it through the air toward the assailant. He dodged it. The blade embedded itself into the wall. Lindsay used the time to run from the open area of her apartment. She dropped behind the counter in the kitchen. Her hand trembled around her cell phone. She was still given a dial tone.

_Come on! _Lindsay screamed in her mind.

Suddenly Lindsay was dragged from behind the counter. Lindsay screamed. The phone slipped from her hands, clattering to the floor. He hauled Lindsay across the apartment and into the wall. The sheer force knocked the air from her lungs. Lindsay leaned against the wall, trying to regain her breath. She felt the cold barrel of her pistol beneath her chin. Lindsay opened her eyes, staring up at the heartless eyes of DJ Pratt.

"What the hell are you doing out of prison?" Lindsay asked.

Pratt smirked and slammed the barrel into the side of her head. Lindsay's head snapped to the side. She staggered to the floor. Pratt grabbed her arm and pulled her up again. The barrel came under her chin again.

"That's none of your business, bitch." he replied.

Lindsay felt a wet trickled down the side of her scalp. She swallowed hard, refusing to be afraid of this man. Aiden hadn't shown any fear when Pratt brutally murdered her. If that would be Lindsay's fate, then she'd meet it just as Aiden had. Giving him one hell of a fight.

Pratt grabbed Lindsay's throat. He pulled the gun from her chin and aimed it out the window. He fired twice. Lindsay flinched involuntarily. He tossed the gun across the apartment. Before Lindsay could discover what he was planning, his lips came against hers. Lindsay screamed. Her hands shot up to his chest and began beating against him. Pratt pushed her up against the wall, forcing himself down on her. His hands grabbed hers, easily pinning her hands to the wall in one of his large hands. His single-handed grip easily began cutting off the circulation to her hands. With his free hands, Pratt reached down to her pants and unbuttoned her jeans. Lindsay screamed again, but the music drowned her out.

Lindsay kicked violently at Pratt. Pratt pushed his body against hers, ceasing all her movements. Pratt reached up to her neck and untied her halter straps. Lindsay felt the fabric drift down her front. She twisted her wrist in Pratt's vice grip, trying desperately to free herself.

"Let me go!" Lindsay screamed.

"Not a chance in hell." Pratt replied. He kissed her harshly again. "You sent me to that hell hole, so I'll teach you how to do your job."

Pratt pulled Lindsay from the wall and dragged her into the bedroom. He slammed the door and threw Lindsay onto the bed. Lindsay stumbled backwards onto her bed. She swung her leg over the side of the bed, giving herself as much distance as she could from Pratt. Pratt glared at Lindsay across the room. He moved from the door, around the bed. Lindsay leapt over her bed, racing for the door. Pratt lunged at Lindsay, stopping her before she could reach the door.

"No!" Lindsay screamed. She thrashed in his arms. Pratt easily overpowered Lindsay. He dragged her back to the bed and threw her onto it. He pinned her down, pulling her hands near the backboard. Pratt pulled out a pair of handcuffs, stolen from Lindsay's belt. He cuffed one of Lindsay's hands and set the cuff around the gaps of the wooden backboard. Pratt cuffed Lindsay's remaining hand to the backboard.

"No! Let me go!" Lindsay screamed. She pulled at the cuffs, not getting an inch of movement.

Pratt grabbed a roll of duck tape from the side table and ripped off a strip. He placed it over Lindsay's mouth, silencing her screams. Pratt moved from Lindsay's stomach. He grabbed the hem of Lindsay's pants and pulled them off. Lindsay lashed out with her legs. Pratt grabbed them, and pinned them to the bed. He straddled himself over her body again. Lindsay pulled helplessly against the cuffs. Tears threatened her eyes.

Pratt grabbed Lindsay's thigh, moving to her lace underwear. Lindsay winced as his hands tugged at them. She screamed defiantly. Fighting by any means against her attacker. Pratt slapped her across the face. He grabbed her cardigan and ripped it open. He pushed it up her arms near the headboard. Lindsay's halter-top hung over her chest. Pratt pulled the top down. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pushed it over her head.

Lindsay squirmed under his touch. Pratt's hands touch her bare stomach. Lindsay screamed, thrashing more. Pratt replied by slamming his fist into her stomach. Lindsay cried out helplessly. Pratt pulled doff Lindsay's strapless bra. Tears spilled from her eyes as he kissed her breasts, His hands tugged at her underwear, pulling them off her legs.

Pratt sat up form Lindsay and pulled off his shirt. He leaned over Lindsay and slowly removed his pants. His hands grabbed Lindsay's thighs. He held her tightly as the worst began. Lindsay screamed as loud as she could. She pulled the metal cuffs against the board. Pratt's mouth bit at her neck and collarbone. Lindsay fought feebly against Pratt.

Pratt grabbed her throat. Lindsay took in as much air as she could. He was going to kill her like he'd killed Aiden. Lindsay struggled against him, trying to hold her breath. His hands wrapped around her throat, suffocating her. Lindsay thrashed beneath him, trying to stop him. Pratt watched as Lindsay thrashed less. Her screams ceased. Altogether, Lindsay stopped moving. Her eyes closed and her breathing ended.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah i'm that twisted and cruel

i own nothing


	4. Chapter 4

Pratt smirked and climbed from her body. He dressed himself and walked to the door. Pratt entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. He grabbed the cuff keys and entered the bedroom again. He unlocked the cuffs and pulled off Lind4561say top form her arms. He lifted her from the bed and carried her toward the bathroom.

The cold-water tan down the tub. Pratt entered the bathroom with Lindsay in his arms. He pushed back the curtain. Lindsay sprang up, slamming her elbow in the side of Pratt's face. Pratt released Lindsay, crying out in pain. Lindsay collided with the tile floor. She climbed to her unsteady feet. Pratt recovered from Lindsay strike. He reached out for Lindsay's arm. Lindsay rushed him. She threw herself into Pratt, pushing him back against the sink. Pratt's hands grasped Lindsay's arms, trying to push her back. Lindsay reached up, grabbing Pratt's head. Pratt's grip tightened as he tried to push her from him. Lindsay grabbed Pratt's face. She planted her feet in the floor, using as much leverage she could. Lindsay grunted as she slammed Pratt's head into the mirror. Pratt released Lindsay at impact. Lindsay swung her right hand out, crashing her fist into Pratt's jaw. Pratt dropped to his knees in front of the sink. Lindsay grabbed Pratt's head and shoved him into the sink. Pratt slumped to the floor of the bathroom.

Lindsay exhaled deeply. She sprang to her feet and slammed the bathroom door shut. Her hands fumbled for a nearby chair. She propped it up against the door of the bathroom. Lindsay raced from the door to the phone. She practically ripped the receiver from the wall as she grabbed the phone. Her fingers were unsteady and trembled against the plastic. It took her four tries before Lindsay managed to dial correctly. She listened for the dial tone.

"_9-1-1, emergency."_

"I…I need…the police! Some…someone broke into…m-m-my apart…ment an-an-and r-r-r-raped me!" Lindsay stuttered. She slipped her jacket on over her trembling figure.

"_Ok miss, stay calm. I've got two units on their way. What's your name?"_

"Lindsay. Lindsay Monroe, I'm…I'm a Crime Scene Investigator." Lindsay explained.

"_Alright Lindsay. I'm going to stay on the line with you. Just stay calm."_ the woman said.

"They need to hurry, he's trapped in my bathroom, but I don't know how long he'll stay when he wakes up." Lindsay explained. tears streamed down her bruised face.

"_He's still in your apartment?"_

"Yes. I locked him in my bathroom, but I don't know how long the door will hold." Lindsay cried.

"_There's a unit two blocked from your apartment, Lindsay. They'll be there any minute. Just hold on."_

Thunder pounded in the apartment. Lindsay cried out in surprise. She watched the bathroom door. It lurched as Pratt pounded against it. Lindsay prayed the door would hold until the cops arrived. She flinched as Pratt pounded repeatedly on her door.

"_Lindsay, I've just been informed the police are at your complex. Which floor and number are you in?"_

"Third floor. Three o seven." Lindsay answered. Her eyes never left the door. She stood in the center of her apartment when the front door burst open. Lindsay could hear the officers entered her apartment, but she never turned to them. She felt someone cal her name, but the door was threatening to break open.

"Door!" someone yelled. Lindsay was vaguely away of the voice. They moved in front of her, guns aimed at the door.

Pratt kicked the door down, sending the chair toward the officers. He froze in the doorway. The officers moved closer for him. Pratt raised his hands over his head. One officer lowered his weapon into his holster hand cuffed Pratt's hands. The second officer turned to Lindsay, placing his weapon into his holster.

The first officer took the phone from Lindsay and hung up. "Lindsay, talk to me."

Lindsay blinked. Her eyes refocused on the first officer. He was taller than she was, but most men were. The officer's hair was short, dark brown. She'd seen his face numerous times. His face was firm, but he often softened when she was around. He stared at her, face written in complete panic. His hands held her gently along her upper arms.

"Lindsay, talk to me." he said.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Mac." Lindsay whispered. Then all her exertion and exhaustion took over. Her trembling legs gave out entirely. Lindsay's entire surrounding dissolved into a blurred black abyss. She felt her disoriented self falling into the black abyss. Her surrounds slowly faded from her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny woke abruptly from his sleep. He reached out for his alarm to silence it. The night had been too short and five more minutes would kill him. However, as Danny touched his alarm, he realized that it wasn't shutting down. Danny opened his eyes, looking around his room. Then he recognized the sound at his phone. Danny retrieved his phone from his nightstand and accepted the call without checking the ID.

"Messer."

"_Danny, it's Mac." _

Danny's brows furrowed and he sat up, "Mac? What's up, it's four fifteen."

"_I'm aware of that. I need to get to General Hospital. Stella and Hawkes are on their way there." _Mac ordered.

Danny stood from his bed, pulling on the closest shirt he'd found. "What's goin' on Mac? How bad's this case?"

Danny heard Mac hesitate on the other end. Danny thought back on all the info Mac had given him thus far. "Mac, what about Lindsay?"

"_Lindsay's in the hospital, Danny. Stella will fill you in, just get down their now." _Mac replied. He hung up before Danny could get another say into the matter.

"Dammit!" Danny yelled. He tossed his phone onto his bed and grabbed his jeans. Danny rushed to dress himself. He grabbed his phone as he left his bedroom. Danny grabbed his wallet and keys on the coffee table where he'd dropped them three hours before. His leather jacket was hanging over the back of his couch. Danny pulled it on and ran out his apartment.

Danny ran down the stairs, nearly knocking over one of the other residents of the complex. Danny never looked back to check their safety. He burst out into the street. Danny turned into the park aid and hopped onto his Harley. The engine roared to life in the night and sped off toward the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and ehre comes the fun.

i own nothing


	5. Chapter 5

Stella and Hawkes waited outside the ER. Stella sat in the plastic chairs, her hands propped up on her knees, laced fingers. Her chin leaned against her laced fingers, rocking back and forth. Beside her, on the floor, was a bag of clothes Stella had brought for Lindsay. She knew how uncomfortable hospital gowns were. Hawkes stood near Stella, pacing back and forth in front of her. Both were anxiously awaiting the new of Lindsay's condition and Danny's arrival. The news was still unbelievable and sickening to them. Stella could only imagine how Danny would respond to the news.

As fate's sense of humor kicked in, Danny burst around the corner. "Hawkes! Stella!"

Stella stood from her chair. Danny rushed down the hall to them. He looked toward the window near them, seeing a white drawn curtain. "Danny."

"What's goin' on? What happened to Lindsay?" Danny asked.

Hawkes traded glances with Stella. "It's not good, Danny."

"What's not good?" Danny asked.

"Danny…Lindsay…" Stella hesitated. "Lindsay was attacked."

"Oh my god. How...how bad is she?" Danny asked.

Stella hesitated again. "We don't know yet. The doctor hasn't talk to us. But Mac…he said…" Stella inhaled deeply, calming herself almost. "She…was raped."

Danny completely froze. "What?"

"The perp managed to get a copy of her apartment key while she was out. From what Mac's gathered sop far, he'd gone through her stuff and found her off-duty and on-call weapon." Stella explained.

Danny shook his head." no. That can't be. I dropped her off. She was fine. She was safe!"

"Danny that's not all." Hawkes said.

Danny shook her head. He pointed his finger at Hawkes, "Don't tell me that, doc."

"Lindsay managed to contain her rapist until Mac and Flack showed up." Hawkes began.

"Who's the basterd that did this to her?" Danny demanded.

Hawkes inhaled. "DJ Pratt."

Danny felt his heart shattered into thousands of pieces. That name had haunted him since Aiden's death. He'd prayed that sick freak would die In prison and finally pay for his crimes. Danny turned his head back to the window. Through the curtains, he could see Lindsay's shadow. His eyes blurred with tears Danny had been holding back sine Mac had called him.

Before another word could be said, the nurse and doctor exited from the room. Stella and Hawkes approached them immediately.

"Detective Monroe is conscious; however she hasn't said a word. Everything had been documented and set to your lab." the doctor explained.

"How is she, mentally?" Hawkes asked.

Danny looked through the window. The curtain had been drawn back, revealing Lindsay. She was lying on her side, almost in a fetal position. Her arms were drawn around her chest, clutching the hospital sheet around her body. Lindsay gentle face, which had been highlight of all his days, was tearstained and glistened in the lighting. Her deep chocolate eyes that had once held a spark equivalent to TNT, were hallow, empty. She lay in the bed, a mere shell of the woman he'd seen just hours ago. And the image of a willful, ambitious country girl was destroyed.

"…She hasn't said a word since she regained consciousness." the doctor explained. "She's able to be discharged tonight. However, if you fear for her safety, the hospital is willing to keep her overnight."

"Are we allowed to see her now?" Stella asked.

"Yes. But keep things slow and simple. We don't want to frighten her after this traumatic experience." the doctor warned.

Stella nodded. She picked up the bag from the floor and headed for Lindsay's room. Stella opened the door slowly and entered. Hawkes followed behind her. Danny wanted to follow them, but he couldn't find the strength to move. Every inch of his body was frozen from shock. He watched through the window as Stella and Hawkes moved to Lindsay's side. Stella walked to face Lindsay. She offered a sad, comforting smile. She placed the bag on the bed in front of Lindsay.

Lindsay looked at the bag but did nothing. Stella's seemed to be on the brink of tears. Danny could imagine that Stella wanted to give Lindsay a hug, but Lindsay would probably pull form her and run off. Hawkes stayed near to the door, in case Lindsay needed help.

Out of Danny's eyesight, but still within his hearing, several people were making their way down the hall. He could hear the metallic clatter of handcuffs. Someone was grumbling, cussing. Danny fought against this stall body and turned his head. A raging pain inside him broke into a wildfire. DJ Pratt was dragged down the hallway by two officers. He head was bandaged up on the side. Pratt looked at Danny, for a brief moment, time froze as Pratt smiled at Danny. Every restraint in Danny snapped. He was beside Pratt before his mind even registered to move.

"Killin' one detective wasn't enough for you, Pratt?" Danny asked. Danny swung his fist and slammed it into Pratt's jaw. Pratt collapsed to the floor of the hospital. One of the officers released Pratt and grabbed Danny, trying to keep him from beating Pratt further. Pratt spat blood from his mouth and smirked at Danny.

"You're lucky I'm cuffed, detective. Otherwise I'd kick your ass." Pratt replied.

Danny struggled against the officer, "I'd love to see you try you sick son of a bitch."

"Danny!" Hawkes yelled. He ran from Lindsay room to Danny. He grabbed his arms, dragging him from Pratt.

Stella emerged from the room shortly after Hawkes. She watched Hawkes attempting to drag Danny from Pratt. Stella took off toward them. Before she could help restrain Danny, he freed himself from Hawkes grasp and made another attempt at Pratt. Stella moved between Pratt and Danny. Hawkes caught Danny and dragged him from Pratt.

"Thanks for the help, detective Messer. Police brutality's going to help my sentence." Pratt called.

"There's a place in hell for you, Pratt and I only hope to god that I'm there when they strap you to that chair!" Danny spat.

"Danny this isn't helping!" Hawkes yelled.

The officer's dragged Pratt down the opposite hall, away form Danny. Danny kept his eyes locked on Pratt until he had disappeared around the corner. Hawkes still held Danny out of fear he'd go after Pratt again.

"Danny, what the hell were you thinking? Beating the hell out of Pratt won't help Lindsay!" Stella said.

Danny freed himself form Hawkes grasp. He turned from both of them, storming down the hall. "I know that Stella! I just…" he paused seething. "What that jury decides, it won't be enough! Not after what he did to Lindsay!"

"Danny everyone feels the same way right now. Believe me, nothing would please me more than taking a few cracks to Pratt's skull, but I can't!" Stella replied.

"Oh dammit!" Hawkes yelled. He moved across the hall toward Lindsay's room. He opened the door in a rush. Danny looked through the window. The curtains were drawn open, but the bed was empty. The bag Stella had brought in was on the bed, emptied of contents.

"Lindsay!" Stella called. She looked around the hall, anxiously.

Danny turned from the window. Panic rose in his chest. How'd she get pass them? She must've slipped by while Danny had attacked Pratt. Danny kicked himself mentally for making the biggest mistake of his life.

Hawkes exited Lindsay's room, "Where's she go?"

Stella shrugged. "I have no idea, but we need to find her."

They ran down the hall of the hospital, weaving through patients and residents. Outside, the sun was just beginning to rising over the waking city. Danny made a complete three sixty-degree turn as soon as he exited the hospital. Even in the early hours, the sidewalks were fairly crowded. If Lindsay was ear them, she wasn't being seen.

"Damn. What are going to do?" Hawkes asked.

"Split up and find her. I'll get Flack to send out an APB on her." Stella explained.

"Guys, we all know if Lindsay doesn't want to be found, we won't find her." Danny said.

Stella nodded. "I know, but that doesn't mean we can't try."

Danny nodded. "Alright. I'll start near her apartment."

"I go near the office and work from there." Hawkes said.

"Alright. Keep in touch! I'll let the others know what's going on." Stella replied.

Danny took off to the parkade. His Harley roared to life and sped off into the early New York life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah...i'm evil.


	6. Chapter 6

The search had gone through the entire day, unsuccessfully. With the entire precinct keeping a look out for her, the team on watch, and every place imaginable, Lindsay was still missing. Danny cursed himself mentally for snapping at Pratt. If he'd had a little more control, Lindsay would've been spotted. Not that Danny blamed Lindsay for running from them. After what Pratt had done to her, she deserved to run. Now the sun was setting over the city. The day life was coming to a slow ending. Danny hated the idea of giving up the search because of the night. Who knows what Lindsay would do in the dark?

His phone rang in his pocket, breaking him from his thoughts. Danny retrieved his phone and accepted the call. "Messer."

"_Dan it's Hawkes, any sign of Lindsay?" _Hawkes asked.

"Not one." Danny answered.

"_Damn. This is unbelievable. Where could she have gone?"_ Hawkes replied.

"I wish I knew." Danny stated.

"_We'll find her, Danny." _Hawkes said.

Danny nodded. "I hope so. I'll call you back in an hour. I'm gonna keep searchin'."

"_Alright. Good luck, Danny."_ Hawkes said. And the call ended.

Danny slid his phone into his pocket and stared out at the city. He was on the docks on the west side. Danny propped himself up with his hands on his bike. "C'mon Montana, where'd you go?"

He watched the ships pass through the water. Danny thought back when he last stood there. They had brought out a young woman, dressed in a mermaid suit, from the water. Danny had joked about wheat fields with Lindsay. And Lindsay, being the one to stay focused, simply brushed his comment off.

Danny exhaled deeply. "C'mon, Messer. You've known her for a few years. Just think like her."

Lindsay enjoyed the outdoors. Being part of the team. The opera. Sports. Work. Talking to her family. But that was before Pratt had taken everything from her. Who knows what Lindsay was thinking now? Lindsay was unpredictable now, and that made finding her all the more crucial.

Danny lowered his head and thought back on Pratt's case. Actually, any rape case they'd handled. There had been many in Danny's years as a CSI, but there were few that suck with him. DJ Pratt's cases for starters. But there was one that Lindsay had a year ago, connecting to Pratt. A young hostess had been found dead under a bridge. Pratt's DNA had been isolated during the investigation. Danny remembered reading statistics of recovering woman who'd been raped. Many became abscessed in cleaning themselves.

Danny's head shot back up. That was it! Lindsay may not digress completely to that, but she would show some signs of that. And Lindsay couldn't go back to her apartment either, that was still a crime scene. Danny revved his engine and headed for Coney Island Beach. It was a long shot, but the water was always freezing cold and rarely had people swimming this time of year. Danny prayed he was onto something as she drove through the city.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waves washed against Lindsay's body. She stood waist deep in the water. She'd forgotten how long she'd been standing there, all day maybe. Lindsay had walked into the water, accepting the cold water. She become numb within minutes, but refused to leave to safety of the water. She wanted to dive in, wash everything from her. She wanted to wash her memories of the morning permanently from her mind. She wanted to forget everything. The icy temperatures could surly do that for Lindsay.

Every time Lindsay attempted to move further into the water, faces of her coworkers and friends flashed through her mind. Everyone would be disappointed in her. They wouldn't understand why she'd do it. Lindsay wrapped her arms around her chest, holding herself tightly. Tears rolled down Lindsay face. She couldn't remember if she'd every stopped cry at all today. The day just seemed too tormenting to recall anything with certainty. Lindsay pulled her foot from the sand and took a step further into the water.

"_Don't even think about it Montana."_

Lindsay froze. Her hands trembled around her arms. Lindsay looked out at the greeting waters. The darkening horizon seemed to be calling to her. Beckoning her to come. Lindsay bit her lip. She wanted to move further out. She wanted to dive into the icy waters and forget the terrors of the day. But he kept pulling her back.

"_Can I help?"_

The team could get by without her. They had already proven that while she'd gone to Montana, and even before Lindsay joined the team. Her family would see it differently, though. They wouldn't understand. They would demand answers. They would hurt. But they weren't with her. They weren't hurting now, Lindsay was. Lindsay was hurting deeply and she couldn't find another way out. The waves were calling her, and she was going to answer them. And not even Danny Messer could pull her back.

Lindsay unplanted her other foot and moved deeper. She walked further into the icy waters. The water rose up to her chest. The winds danced around her hair. She could hear the traffic of the city. The activity on Coney Island.

"Lindsay Monroe!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i onw nothing


	7. Chapter 7

Coney Island was in Danny's sight. He grew anxious as he pulled off the street to the nearest parking lot. Danny wasted no time turning off his bike and jogging down to the beach. A swift breeze woke up his dulling senses. The beach held several residences, more than Danny would expect for this time of year and day. Danny walked quickly down the beach, staring out at the water. He prayed he wasn't too late. God that would kill him. Kill the team, kill her family. If they lost Lindsay, nothing would matter anymore, to anyone.

He was losing the sun fast, and he didn't have a flashlight with him. Once the sun dropped, the search would be slowed to a painful crawl.

"C'mon Lindsay. Please be here." Danny whispered.

Then he saw her, or what looked like her. Standing in the water, nearly seventy feet from where Danny stood. The water was already up to her chest…and she was walking in. Danny took off running down the beach toward her. Adrenaline kicked into his system, pushing him down the beach. But then he stopped suddenly. Lindsay had been through hell today, running up might provoke her further. Danny had to this slowly, and calmly. Thankfully, he was close enough to Lindsay that he didn't need to run.

Danny walked quickly to the waters edge. His inhaled deeply and called out. "Lindsay Monroe!"

He saw the figure stop. His heart leapt inside his chest. It was her. And she was walking into the water. Danny bit his lip and took a few steps into the water. The icy shock greeted his body, but Danny forced it from his mind.

"Lindsay." Danny called. He waited fro her to reply, or turn, but she never did. "Lindsay, I just wanna talk to ya."

Lindsay said nothing, nor did she move further. Danny walked further into the water, to his knees. "Lindsay, I know…that it ain't easy bein' on the other side of the tape. It ain't easy bein' the victim. I know that, everyone knows that. But I also know that there're other ways to deal with the pain from it."

Lindsay lowered her head.

"Come back Lindsay. Please. Think about you family back in Montana. I know you can't leave them hangin' like this. They'd be devastated." Danny said. He watched Lindsay carefully. Her back was hunched toward the water. With the fast dissipating light, Danny could make out her trembling figure. Whether from the cold or from crying, Danny didn't know.

"You know what this would do to everyone at work? I don't think anyone could handle it. Ever since you joined the tea, that place has always been brighter. If you leave…it'll kill everyone. Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Flack, Sid, Adam, Angell. Nothin'll be the same without you." Danny explained. "Come back, Lindsay. Come back to us. Please."

"I…I don't think…I can." Lindsay replied.

"Yes you can. I know you can, Lindsay. Just take that step. Just one step back, Lindsay." Danny said.

Lindsay's back shook. "I can't."

"Yes you can, Lindsay. Just look at me." Danny said.

Lindsay slowly turned her head. With the sun setting behind him, Danny could see Lindsay's face clearly. Tears had constantly been falling from her face.

"You can do this, Lindsay. Just walk to me. You walk to me, and I'll walk to you. You can do that." Danny said.

Lindsay nodded. She turned completely, facing Danny. Danny watched Lindsay take her first step back before he moved toward her. He fought the strong urge to run to her and bring her to the beach. They would take this step by step. The water rose up his legs as he grew closer to Lindsay.

"You're doin' good Lindsay. Just keep coming." Danny said. He never took his eyes off Lindsay. She was staring at the water as she moved toward him. The water level had lowered to her mid stomach. Danny slowed his pace.

Then Lindsay stopped, unable to go any further. Danny stopped against his will. Lindsay stood at least six feet from Danny. The waves rocked her unsteadily. She stared down at the water in front of her. Lindsay seemed uncertain if she could-or should- take another step closer to Danny.

Danny held out his hand in front of him, "Come on, Lindsay. Take my hand."

Lindsay swallowed without glancing up. She bit her lip, inching back toward the open ocean.

"You're almost here Lindsay. Just a little closer." Danny replied. "I know you can do this."

Lindsay closed her eyes tightly. The waves seemed like they were pulling her from Danny. Calling her out to the sea. She wanted to answer that call, but she couldn't. Not with Danny in front of her. He would follow her, he would bring her back. Why? She didn't know. But she did know, was that she couldn't do without Danny. Forward or back, she needed Danny. The waves danced around her, tempting her. Lindsay ran to Danny, nearly tripping. She grabbed his hand, letting him catch her.

Danny slowly led Lindsay form the water. Her hands were cold against his skin, but he was glad to hold them nonetheless. As they freed themselves from the icy waters, Danny removed his jacket, wrapping Lindsay in it. Most of her hair was wet, and clung to her trembling figure. He gently touched the side of her head, lifting her face to him. Lindsay's eyes focused on him. More tears formed in her eyes and she buried her face into his shoulder.

Danny closed his eyes. He brought his arms up around Lindsay's shoulders. Then every emotion Danny had been holding back since Mac had called him, everything he'd felt throughout the day…washed over him. His hold around Lindsay tightened protectively as tears fell from his eyes. He'd come close to losing her twice today. Too close. All he wanted to do now was hold her…and never let her go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

you didn't think i'd really do that to lindsay, did you?

i own nothing


	8. Chapter 8

Danny sat on the floor of his bedroom In his apartment. He was leaning against his bed, staring down at his cell phone. He had sent a massive text chain to the rest of the team, saying that he'd found Lindsay and she was safe with him. Almost immediately, after the text went out, he received extensive replies, asking about her condition. Danny had put off replying until Lindsay had fallen asleep. He stared down at the _'sent'_ screen on his phone. Danny shut his phone and set it beside the bed.

Danny turned his back, leaning on the bed on his right side. Lindsay was lying on his bed, finally asleep. It had taken Danny nearly an hour to bring Lindsay to his apartment from the beach. He had given her some clothes to change into. Her birthday present that he was planning to give her today, but he kept that to himself. She refused to eat anything…and said next to nothing. Danny hadn't pushed her either. He helped her when she needed it and never left her side.

Lindsay inhaled deeply in her sleep. She shifted on the bed, burrowing herself deeper into the blankets. A stray curl swung itself in front of her face. Danny slowly reached out and brushed the strand back behind Lindsay's ear. As he brought his hand back, Danny brushed Lindsay skin. Her skin temperature was still low. She felt like an ice cube.

Danny pushed himself off his bedroom floor. He walked slowly to his dresser and pulled out a clean shirt. He hadn't changed immediately upon returning, because he was more concerned with Lindsay. Danny changed his shirt and placed the old one into the hamper in the corner of his room. Danny looked back at Lindsay's figure in bed. The lights in the living room were still on, illuminating her with a rectangle of light. She was a vision. A dream. The way the color of her hair appeared in the dim light, the way her skin lightened several shades, even her position in the bed, all of it was mesmerizing.

Danny walked to the opposite side of his bed and sat down. He pulled up another blanket, wrapping it around Lindsay's shoulders. Danny kicked his shoes off and lay down beside her. He left plenty of room not to scare her. He should probably sleep on the couch in all honesty, but Danny wanted to be close to her if she needed anything during the night. Danny angled his body toward Lindsay and closed his eyes. His mind was restless, giving him no ease escape. Danny merely lay in bed, listening to Lindsay breathing. It was even and deep. A definite comfort from earlier.

The bed shifted a little. Danny heard the ruffle of the blankets beside him. As Danny opened his eyes, he felt a lightweight on his chest. He looked down to see Lindsay lying across him. The blankets were partially drawn around him. Danny gave a small smile. He slowly fixed the blankets around both of them. Lindsay shifted again against Danny chest. Her arm was draped over his chest with her head lying on his shoulder. Danny took her hand into his and kissed it lightly. He brought his arm around Lindsay and lightly stroked her back.

"You're alright now, Montana." Danny whispered. He leaned down and kissed her hair. Closing his eyes once more, Danny's mind settled. He slowly drifted off from his bedroom, but holding Lindsay in his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tada...not the best ending, but that'smy endings for you.

i own nothing.


End file.
